Question: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $5 \text{ ft}$ and height $3 \text{ ft}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Solution: ${b = 5\text{ ft}}$ ${h = 3\text{ ft}}$ ${b = 5\text{ ft}}$ ${h = 3\text{ ft}}$ $15$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 5 \times 3 = 15$